superherocinemasfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Cinematic Characters
Superman Franchise The Original Superman and the Mole Men (1951) *Kal-El/ Clark Kent/ Superman *Lois Lane *Luke Benson *Bill Corrigan *Pop Shannon *The Sheriff *John Craig *Chuck Weber *Dep. Jim The 1st Reboot Superman: The Movie (1978) *Kal-El/ Clark Kent/ Superman *Lex Luthor *Jor-El *Lara Lor-Van *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Lana Lang *Lois Lane *James "Jimmy" Olsen *Perry White *Eve Teschmacher *Otis *Samuel Lane *Ella Lane *Non *Ursa *Dru - Zod/ General Zod Superman II (1980) *Kal-El/ Clark Kent/ Superman *Lex Luthor *Dru - Zod/ General Zod *Non *Ursa *Lara Lor-Van *Lois Lane *James "Jimmy" Olsen *Perry White *Otis *Eve Teschmacher *The President Superman III (1983) *Kal-El/ Clark Kent/ Superman *Evil Superman *Lana Lang *Lois Lane *James "Jimmy" Olsen *Perry White *Gus Gorman *Ross Webster *Vera Webster *Lorelei Ambrosia Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) *Kal-El/ Clark Kent/ Superman *Lex Luthor *Prototype Nuclear Man *Nuclear Man *Lara Lor-Van *Lois Lane *James "Jimmy" Olsen *Perry White *Lacy Warfield *David Warfield *Jeremy *Harry Howler *Jean Pierre Dubois *General Romoff *Levon Hornsby *The President *Lenny Luthor The 2nd Reboot Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993) *Clark Kent/ Superman *Lois Lane *Perry White *James "Jimmy" Olsen *Cat Grant *Lucy Lane *Lex Luthor *Martha Kent *Jonathan Kent *Dr. Samuel Platt *Inspector Henderson *Dr. Antoinette "Toni" Baines *Mrs. Platt *Beatrice *Asabi *Carmen Alvarado The Original III and IV Refined Superman Returns (2006) *Kal-El/ Clark Kent/ Superman *Lex Luthor *Jor-El *Martha Kent *Lois Lane *James "Jimmy" Olsen *Perry White *Richard White *Jason White *Kitty Kowalski *Gertrude Vanderworth *Stanford The 3rd Reboot Smallville: Absolute Justice (2010) *Clark Kent *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Tess Mercer *Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow *John Jones/ Martian Manhunter *Emil Hamilton *Carter Hall/ Hawkman *Kent Nelson *Courtney Whitmore *Inza Nelson *Icicle *Amanda Waller *Cameron Mahkent Smallville: Finale (2011) *Clark Kent/ Superman *Lois Lane *Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow *Tess Mercer *Chloe Sullivan *Lex Luthor *Martha Kent *Jonathan Kent *Darkseid *Jor-El *Jeff Hage *Granny Goodness *Gordon Godfrey *Desaad *James "Jimmy" Olsen *Perry White Batman Franchise The Original Batman (1966) *Bruce Wayne/ Batman *Richard "Dick" Grayson/ Robin *The Joker *The Penguin *Catwoman/ Miss Kitka *The Riddler *Alfred Pennyworth *James Gordon *Clancy O'Hara The 1st Reboot Batman (1989) *Bruce Wayne/ Batman *Jack Napier/ The Joker *Vicki Vale *Alexander Knox *James Gordon *Harvey Dent *Alfred Pennyworth *Carl Grissom *Alicia Hunt *Bob the Goon *Mayor Joe Borg *Lt. Max Eckhardt *Thomas Wayne *Martha Wayne *Peter McElroy *Becky Narita *Candy Walker *Amanda Keeler *Nick *Eddie Batman Returns (1992) *Bruce Wayne/ Batman *Oswald Cobblepot/ The Penguin *Selina Kyle/ Catwoman *Max Shreck *Alfred Pennyworth *James Gordon *Mayor Hamilton Hill *Charles Shreck *The Ice Princess Batman Forever (1995) *Bruce Wayne/ Batman *Harvey Dent/ Two-Face *Edward Nygma/ The Riddler *Dr. Chase Meridian *Richard "Dick" Grayson/ Robin *Alfred Pennyworth *James Gordon *Sugar *Spice *Gossip Gerty *John Grayson Batman & Robin (1997) *Bruce Wayne/ Batman *Richard "Dick" Grayson/ Robin *Barbara Wilson/ Batgirl *Dr. Victor Fries/ Mr. Freeze *Dr. Pamela Isley/ Poison Ivy *Antonio Diego/ Bane *Julie Madison *Alfred Pennyworth *James Gordon *Dr. Jason Woodroe *Ms. B. Haven *Nora Fries *Gossip Gerty The 2nd Reboot Batman Begins (2005) *Bruce Wayne/ Batman *Joe Chill *Fake Ra's al Ghul *Ra's al Ghul/ Henri Ducard *Dr. Jonathan Crane/ Scarecrow *Dr. Thomas Wayne *Martha Wayne *Rachel Dawes *Alfred Pennyworth *Lucius Fox *James Gordon *Carmine Falcone *William Earle *Detective Arnold Flass *Gillian B. Loeb *Victor Zsasz The Dark Knight (2008) *Bruce Wayne/ Batman *The Joker *Harvey Dent/ Two-Face *James Gordon *Rachel Dawes *Alfred Pennyworth *Lucius Fox *Gillian B. Loeb *Sal Maroni *Dr. Jonathan Crane/ Scarecrow *Anthony Garcia *Mr. Lau *Gambol *The Chechen The Original Sequel Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt (2010) *Adam West/ Batman *Burt Ward/ Robin *Frank Gorshin *Julie Newmar *Bonnie Lindsey *Frank Gorshin/ Riddler *Jerry the Butler *William Dozier *Nghara Frisbie-West *Robert Butler *Sam Strangis *Julie Newmar/ Catwoman *Yvonne Craig/ Batgirl *Lucy *Vincent Price/ Egghead *Burgess Meredith/ Penguin *Cesar Romero/ The Joker Wonder Woman Franchise The Original Wonder Woman (1974) *Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman *Steve Trevor *George Calvin *Abner Smith *Hippolyte *Ahnjayla *Col. Henkins *Bob *Joe *Dia *Cass *Zoe The 1st Reboot The New Original Wonder Woman (1975) *Princess Diana/ Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman *Major Steve Trevor, Sr. *General Blankenship *Ashley Norman *Marcia *Drangel *Nikolas *Col. Oberst von Blasko *Queen Hippolyta *Rena The Return of Wonder Woman (1977) *Wonder Woman *Major Steve Trevor Jr. *Joe Atkinson *Dr. Solano *Asclepia *Gloria *The Queen *Major Gaines *Col. Acevo *Evadne *Dr. Ross *Samuels *Logan Swamp Thing Franchise The Original Swamp Thing (1982) *Alec Holland/ Swamp Thing *Anton Arcane *Alice Cable *Linda Holland *Harry Ritter *Charlie *Ferret *Bruno *Jude *Karen The Return of Swamp Thing (1989) *Swamp Thing *Anton Arcane *Abby Arcane *Dr. Lana Zurrell *Gunn *Dr. Rochelle *Mutant Dr. Rochelle *Miss Poinsettia *Omar *Darryl Hallenbeck *Sheriff Beaumont *Clyde *Gurdell *Leechman *Harry Dugan *Withered Chuck *Bob *Cockroach Bob *Conklin *Morty Supergirl The Original Supergirl (1984) *Kara Zor-El/ Linda Lee/ Supergirl *Zor-El *Lucy Lane *James "Jimmy" Olsen *Selena *Zaltar *Alura In-Ze/ Alura *Bianca *Nigel *Ethan *Mr. Danvers *Myra *Muffy Spirit Franchise The Original The Spirit (1987) *Denny Colt/ The Spirit *Ellen Dolan *Comissioner Dolan The Spirit (2008) *Denny Colt/ The Spirit *The Octopus *Silken Floss *Sand Saref *Dr. Ellen Dolan *Comissioner Dolan *Morgenstern *Phobos *Lorelei Rox *Plaster of Paris *Holly The Flash The Original The Flash (1990) *Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/ The Flash *Dr. Christina "Tina" McGee *Julio Mendez *Iris West *Nicholas Pike *Jay Allen *Nora Allen *Lila *Joe Kline *Chief Arthur Cooper *Henry Allen *Eve Allen *Officer Michael Murphy *Officer Tony Bellows *Rick *Shawn Allen *Tyrone *Scott *Linda Park *Dr. Lawrence *Petrolli Steel The Original Steel (1997) *John Henry Irons/ Steel *Susan Sparks *Nathaniel Burke *Uncle Joe *Grandma Odessa *Martin *Col. David *Slats *Marcus *Senator Cutter *Nolan Road to Perdition The Original Road to Perdition (2002) *Michael Sullivan *Michael Sullivan, Jr. *John Rooney *Connor Rooney *Harlen Maguire *Frank Nitti *Annie Sullivan *Peter Sullivan *Alexander Rance *Finn McGovern *Al Capone The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen The Original The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003) *Allan Quatermain *Captain Nemo *Mina Harker *Rodney Skinner *Dorian Gray *Tom Sawyer *Dr. Henry Jekyll/ Edward Hyde *Professor James Moriarty/ M/ The Fantom *Dante *Sanderson Reed *Nigel *Ishmael *Draper *Constable Dunning Catwoman The Original Catwoman (2004) *Patience Phillips/ Catwoman *Tom Lone *Laurel Hedare *George Hedare *Ophelia Powers/ Catlady *Sally *Armando *Wesley *Drina *Dr. Ivan Slavicky *Lance *Selina Kyle/ Catwoman A History of Violence The Original A History of Violence (2005) *Tom Stall/ Joey Cusack *Edie Stall *Carl Fogarty *Charles "Charlie" Roarke *Frank Mulligan *Richie Cusack *Ruben *Jack Stall *Sarah Stall *Leland Jones *Billy Orser *Sheriff Sam Carne *Bobby *Judy Danvers Constantine The Original Constantine (2005) *John Constantine *Angela Dodson *Isabel Dodson *Chas Kramer *Papa Midnite *Father Hennessy *Balthazar *Gabriel *Lucifer *Detective Weiss *Father Garret *Vermin Man *Beeman *Scavenger *Demon V for Vendetta The Original V for Vendetta (2006) *V *Evey Hammond *Detective Chief Inspector Eric Finch *High Chancellor Adam Sutler *Gordon Deitrich *Dr. Delia Surridge *Bishop Anthony James Lilliman *Peter Creedy *Valerie Page *Lewis Prothero *Roger Dascomb *Guy Fawkes *Conrad Heyer *Brian Etheridge The Fountain The Original The Fountain (2006) *Tomas/ Tommy/ Tom Creo *Isabel/ Izzi Creo *Dr. Lillian Guzetti *Father Avila *Grand Inquisitor Silecio *Lord of Xibalba *Captain Ariel *Antonio *Betty *Manny *Henry *Dr. Alan Lipper *Dr. Spencer Stardust The Original Stardust (2007) *Tristan Thorne *Yvaine *Lamia *Captain Shakespeare of the Caspartine *Primus *Septimus *Dunstan Thorne *Princess Una *Victoria Forester *The King of Stormhold *Mormo *Empusa *Ferdy the Fence *Prince Secundus *Prince Tertius *Ghost of Prince Quartus *Ghost of Prince Quintus *Ghost of Prince Sextus *Ditchwater Sal *Bernard *Human Billy *Humphrey Push The Original Push (2009) *Nick Gant *Cassie Holmes *Kira Hudson/ Hollis *Agt. Henry Carver *Emily Hu *"Hook" Waters *"Pinky" Stein *Agt. Mack *Agt. Holden *Victor Budarin *Teresa Stowe *Wo Chiang *The Pop Girl *The Pop Father Watchmen The Original Watchmen (2009) *Sally Jupiter/ Silk Spectre *Laurie Juspeczyk/ Silk Spectre II *Edward Blake/ The Comedian *Dan Dreiberg/ Nite Owl II *Jonathan "Jon" Osterman/ Dr. Manhattan *Walter Kovacs/ Rorschach *Adrian Veidt/ Ozymandias *Hollis Mason/ Nite Owl *Edgar Jacobi/ Moloch the Mystic *Janey Slater *Mothman *Big Figure *Jackie Kennedy *John F. Kennedy *Dollar Bill *Captain Metropolis *Silhouette *Andy Warhol *Annie Leibowitz *Detective Fine *Wally Weaver *John McLaughlin *The Scientist *Ted Koppel *Janet Black *Officer O'Brian *Eleaner Clift The Loser The Original The Loser (2010) *Franklin Clay *William Roque *Jake Jensen *Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez *Linwood "Pooch" Porteous *Aisha al-Fadhil *Max *Wade *Jake Jonah Hex The Original Jonah Hex (2010) *Jonah Hex *Quentin Turnbull *Tallulah Black *Doctor Cross Williams *Burke *Grass *Lt. Evan *Smith *Ulysses S. Grant *Jeb Turnbull *Colonel Slocum *Adleman Lusk *Cassie Hex *Travis Hex *Grayden Nash RED The Original RED (2010) *Frank Moses]] *Sarah Roses *Joe Matheson *Marvin Boggs *Victoria *William Cooper *Ivan Simanov *Alexander Dunning *Henry *Robert Stanton *Gabriel Synger *Michelle Cooper *Cynthia Wilkes Green Lantern The Original Green Lantern (2011) *Hal Jordan/ Green Lantern *Carol Ferris *Hector Hammond *Thaal Sinestro *Senator Hammond *Abin Sur *Thomas Kalmaku *Amanda Waller *Carl Ferris *Martin Jordan *Jack Jordan *Jim Jordan *Jason Jordan *Janice Jordan *Jessica Jordan *The President *Kilowog *Tomar-Re *G'Hu *Parallax *Ganthet *Sayd Green Lantern Corps cameos These members appear but do not speak; *Amanita *Apros *Boodikka *Bzzd *Galius Zed *Green Man *Hannu *Iolande *Isamot Kol *Larvox *M'Dahna *Medphyll *Morro *NautKeLoi *Norchavius *R'amey Holl *Rot Lop Fan *Salaak *Stel *Voz